Max's Sacrafice
by xXxXBOTDF136XxXx
Summary: Max is in love with Iggy. Her flock and her true love mean everything to her, and when she gets blackmailed by some kind of immortal, with the ones' she loves most at risk, what will she do? Will she save them? Or will she end it all? Miggy! Set after FANG.
1. Chapter 1

**Past: 2 weeks ago**

**Max's POV**

_"I can't believe he did it," I continued on, "I can't believe he's actually gone… he just left!" I looked right at Iggy and met his gaze. "I mean, he couldn't really…be gone…could he?" I questioned to no one in particular, her voice breaking. "He could not have left us….left me…."_

_I slid down the trunk of the old oak, pulling my knees up and sobbing uncontrollably. I just wished it was all a nightmare and Fang was still here, that he still cared about me….I suddenly felt strong arms go around me and I looked up. My eyes met Iggy's and suddenly his lips met mine and he was kissing me._

_I was so stunned that I didn't kiss back and he pulled away, his face turning a chrism and an apologetic look on his face. "Max…I…I'm-" I kissed him back. I didn't have a clue why I was doing this, or why I hadn't felt this feeling for Iggy before._

_It was because of Fang, I had been so caught up in Fang's feelings, and Fang's opinion, and what Fang thought about me…I didn't think about what anybody else thought about me…_

_We pulled away and looked at each other… "I love you, Max, I'm sorry Fang left you, but he's a dumbass to leave somebody like you, and I would never leave you…ever…be mine?" he questioned hopefully. I sat there, dumbstruck, lost in my thoughts until I came back to the real world and nodded my head. "Of course." I wrapped my arms around his neck, him smiling ear to ear, did the same._

_"Are we gonna tell the flock?" he asked. "Uh…maybe we should wait a while…." He nodded his head and hugged her tighter…._

**Present: **

I continued flying upward, my fury burning as my wings cast up the air. I'm sure that the rest of the flock was watching me soar upward. I'm sure they were talking about me, but I didn't care. Me flying off was better than me taking my anger out on them. At the rate I was going I was going to end up either screaming at the top of my lungs at Nudge or Angel, or beating the hell out of Gazzy or Iggy…probably not Iggy…. But somebody was about to get severely hurt.

They won't shut up!

It's constantly, "_I can't believe Fang is gone', _and_ "He can't really be gone!' _and _"He left us all!'. _

No-frickin-duh! He's gone! Of Course he's gone! _Fang _obviously doesn't care about any of us! It doesn't matter though. We don't need him. He doesn't care, so we don't need him here. He can go off and do whatever it is Fang wants to do. Nobody's stopping him. Nobody's coming to look for him, because nobody cares that he's gone, just like he doesn't care about any of us.

I stopped. Just floating hundreds of feet in the air, and just focused on breathing. I had to calm down; I couldn't risk anyone in MY flock getting hurt, just because _I'm_ not being the leader that I am, and doing _my _job, unlike _some_ other member of the flock.

I got into sight of my flock and I saw Nudge lying on the ground, Gazzy standing nearby and…Angel was in his arms, and Iggy was lying on the ground about three feet away. WTF happened. This was my fault. It was all my fault. I ran to Angel, just because she was the baby of the group. She was unconscious…blood was pouring from the back of her head.

I gently picked her up, and Gazzy stood up with me. "I'm sorry Max, we didn't…We didn't see them coming…and-"

"Gazzy it's not your fault, but we have to get her to a hospital. Go check on Iggy and Nudge and I'll be back in a minute to help you."

He nodded his head and I flew off, carefully holding Angel, while trying to get the bleeding to slow. This was all my fault. Because of me, my family was hurt. They could die all because I'm so fucking selfish that instead of staying with them when they're sad and upset, I run off like a coward.

I saw the hospital in the distance and increased my speed. Once, at the hospital building, I flew in and nurses ran to us. Angel was immediately placed on some kinda weird skinny bed…a stretcher, that's what it was called, and they told me I had to stay in the waiting area. That's bullshit. I'm her family; I have to be in there with her.

I remembered the rest of the flock still needed my help and I flew back as fast as I possibly could. When I got there Nudge was awake, but Iggy was still unconscious. What if they all died, and I'm all alone? What if everybody's gone? What if I was all alone?

"Uh...Max? We need to get Ig and Nudge to the hospital with Angel…" Gazzy said awkwardly. I looked around, realizing what was going on. I had spaced out into my own thoughts. "Yeah…sorry…uh..." I had to get my act together like now, before somebody else got hurt because of me… "You get Nudge, I'll get Iggy. The hospital's not too far from here."

We picked them up, and ran and leaped into the air. Rushing them to the ER, and hopefully they'll all be okay. Hopefully my flock will be alright…


	2. Chapter 2

**I stood there as the doctor walked towards me. I was just waiting for him to tell me that my family is okay and that we could leave. **

**The doc stood in front of me, but didn't say a word for a few seconds. **_**He was hesitating…nothing was wrong, right? Nothing could happen to my flock, so it had to be good news, it had to be.**_

**"So when can we leave?" I asked, nervously. He still didn't say anything; he looked like he was trying to figure out how to say something. **

**"Can we get out of here, now?" I questioned, a little bolder. **

**"Um…Are you the legal guardians of these children?" the doc asked me. This aggravated me. I asked him a simple question, the least he could do is answer me, but I guessed it would probably be better if I just answered his questions.**

**"Yeah, I am. Soooo…when can we leave?" I asked again. **

"…**.The older boy…. He's in bad shape…A Coma…and…We're not sure that he's going to wake up-"**

"**Iggy!" I basically squealed and ran towards the double doors where they had my flock. **_**He has to be okay. He has to be. He can't be gone, he just can't. He can't leave us.**_

**The doors were locked so I crashed into them, and I frantically started beating on the doors with my fist as hard as I could, but they didn't budge. I continued hitting the doors, tears streaming down my cheeks, as the doctor tried to talk to me and told me to calm down, but I wasn't listening. I didn't care what he had to say, I had to get to the flock. I had to be with them and I would shred theses doors to pieces if I had to! **

**I continued beating on the doors for the next fifteen minutes, but they didn't move. I flew around, pinning the doctor up against the wall by his throat. "Open. The. Fucking. Door." I seethed through gritted teeth. He nodded his head, his eyes bulging and his breath shaky. **

**I released him, and flung around and looked at all the other doctors and nurses around, daring them to say one word to me. They all looked as terrified as the one doctor; I then noticed that I had my wings spread. **_**No wonder these jerks are scared. **_**I thought. **

"**Um…Miss…" I turned back around and saw that the chicken of a doctor had opened the door. I stormed through, looking for their rooms. I walked down the cold, white hallway, wanting nothing but to find my flock and for them to be okay.**

"**Max?" I turned around so fast that I was a little dizzy. There in the hallway stood Nudge, her hair long hair falling in her face. "Nudge," I flew to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Hon, are you okay? What the hell happened?" she didn't say anything for a moment, just stood there. "Nudge?" **

"**Yeah….I'm okay…I don't know what happened…it was quiet and we were just watching you fly up and up…and then it something just hit us. It's kinda a blur. I don't even know what happened, we were just hit, and kept getting hit over and over, and we couldn't fight back or even just get away…I'm sorry, Max…" **

**I hugged her tighter, confusion gathering in my mind. "It's okay Sweetie, it's not your fault…" I heard her sniffle. "Nudge, what's wrong?" she sniffled again. "They…they said that Iggy might be gone…he might not wake up….what if he's gone Max? What if he's gone forever?" **

**I pulled her back, so I could look her in the eyes. "Nudge, I promise you, Iggy is going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to him. Nothing. He's going to wake up and he is going to be okay, alright? I promise you that." I kept her gaze, and I'm pretty sure she believed me. "Where's the rest of the flock?" she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. "Uh…Gazzy's in that room," she said pointing to the room across the hall. "And so is Angel…Iggy is in another room hooked up to a bunch of wires and stuff, and he has some kind of weird tube in his mouth…but they won't let us go in there now…"**

**It took a lot of will power for me to not burst into tears just then. I snuffled. "Go in there with the rest of the flock, I'll be there in a few minutes." She looked skeptical but followed instructions. **

**After Nudge closed the door, I nervously padded to the room that my Iggy was in. I quietly opened the door and sauntered to his bed. Nudge was right…he had an IV in both arms, a tube going into his mouth, some kinda clip on his finger that was attached to this machine with a bunch of squiggly lines going across it, and his leg was in a cast, and he had bruises all over his pale face.**

**I broke then. I just started bawling. I was pissed and depressed and sad all at one time. I was crying because of Fang, because of Iggy, because of Jeb, and Ari and my mom, and the white coats and the school and everything else around me. Everything that had happened, and now Iggy might be gone, he might die and leave us. Leave me…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sick of these doctors! They know nothing! They have no answers about what's wrong with Iggy. They have no answers about when Iggy if-when-Iggy is going to wake up! They are doctors! Isn't it their job to know what the fuck is going on?! I swear if I don't get some answers like **_**now **_**I cannot be responsible for what unfortunate things will happen to these idiots! **

**I sent the rest of my flock to a cave a couple miles from the hospital, but I refuse to leave unless Iggy is with me. I have been here four days! Four days! He has been unconscious for four days! He has not even moved in four days! And the bitch nurse laughed at me because Iggy's heart monitor thingy, the thing that says how fast his heart is beating, yeah it started beeping really really loud and said that Iggy had no pulse! That his heart was not even beating! So I started freaking thinking he had died and actually the thing had just disconnected, but somehow me thinking that he was dead was frickin hilarious! I thought that he was dead! I really thought that he was gone, and they thought it was funny! How is that funny in any way? How?! That is not funny, at all. **

**I don't know what I am going to do, but I am about to lose the tiny bit of sanity that I still have and I am going to go a-wall on some doctors if they don't figure out something! They should at least be able to tell me **_**why **_**he's in a coma! I am at my breaking point. I am crying! I never cry and I feel like such a dork for crying, but I can't help it. **

**All I want is for Iggy to be okay. That's all I want. I don't care about Fang being gone, I don't care about Ari being gone forever, I don't care about anything except for Iggy to be okay, for him to be alive, and okay, and for him to still be here. **

**I had to figure out what was going on. It didn't make sense. The flock said that there was nothing, and then they were just being hit repeatedly and they couldn't fight back. Erasers weren't like that, and it couldn't have been something the white coats created because they would've taken them, not just beat the shit out of them and left them…I think…**

**I don't know who it could be though. I mean, the school is who is always after us…I mean it was a hit and run. Just regular human dumbasses couldn't have done this much damage…but I don't know what could do this much damage….whatever or whoever is, is going to pay though. They will pay for hurting my flock, my family…**

**I need to go check on the flock, but what if when I was gone he woke up and he was all alone? Or what if when I was gone something happened and he was gone forever? I can't risk that…I have invested on cell phones and like everything hour or so I call to check on Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Total, and as long as they answer and they let me know they're okay then I don't worry so much. **

**I stepped out into the hallway, and took out the phone, flipping it open to dial the number. Suddenly something covered my face from behind, I instantly tried to turn to fight, but I was instantly hit in the face with something that felt like a brick wall. I shrieked, and stumbled backwards, trying to get a grip on things so I could defend myself. **

**I turned and tried to kick, but once again it felt like I hit a brick wall. I felt rough hands grab me and pin me to the ground, and I heard mumbling that I couldn't understand. WTF? Could somebody just get kidnapped in the middle of a hospital and nobody think anything about it?! **

**I kicked out again, and tried to throw a punch, and something really hard came down on the back off my neck, and I fell to the floor, falling into the comfort of darkness…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I jumped up hitting my head on cold metal… ow… my head hurts… Where am I? What happened? Iggy! Where's Iggy?! Where the rest of my flock?! Wait a minute, where the hell am I?! Well I'm not in a frickin' dog crate, that's always good, but I still don't like the fact that I have no effing clue where I am, or what asshole decided to kidnap me.**

"**Maximum Ride," I heard a guy with a strong British accent from somewhere behind me said. **_**Fuuuck.**_** Was pretty much all I could think. **

"**That would be my name." I said rudely.**

"**Ah, I heard you were sharp-tongued, Max, but why be so rude?"**

"**Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so thrilled that you decided to beat the hell out of me and kidnap me." I said sarcastically.**

"**I didn't kidnap you, I only want to talk to you and you decided to fight me instead." **

**I swear I am about to strangle this guy. I don't know who he is, and quite frankly I don't care, he could be Elmo for all I care, but there is something that has hurt my flock, and might be the cause of the death of a member of my flock, my family, and I have to get to them to make sure they are okay, and I will kill to make that happen. **

"**What. Do. You. Want?" I asked. It was a simple enough question, and I figured he could answer it.**

**I heard British Guy laugh and step closer so I could see him. He was tall, with short dark brown hair, a strong jaw line, kinda scrawny really, and he was smiling…but it wasn't a nice and friendly smiled…it was a…creepy grin…**

"**I have a proposition." He supposed.**

"**Hahaha and I have a life." I said quite arrogantly. **

"**Fine. I hope you don't mind too much that the boy in a coma's life will end." **

**I flew at him, grabbing him by the collar, not expecting to be struck back and be thrown backwards across the room. "What are you?" I seethed through gritted teeth, having a little shiver go up my spine from the cold of the brick wall I was against. **

**He leaned down so that he was looking me in the eyes; his eyes were blue and cold as ice, he was grinning, showing perfectly white, straight teeth, and he was looking at me intently, I was glaring back. I wouldn't back down, it doesn't matter how intimidating he is, he's hurt my flock, he's hurt my Iggy, and he will fucking pay. I promise that. **

"**It doesn't matter what I am, Babe, what matters is that you listen to me so that maybe something doesn't happen to your boyfriend or your precious flock." I jerked up, almost hitting him, and then remembering it tends to hurt me more than him, I leaned back. **

"**You will die. I will kill you. I swear to you I will." I fumed. **

"**No you won't. You are going to do any and everything I say because you are not going to risk hurting anybody you care about."**

**I cursed myself for knowing that he was right. I was being treated like a puppet and I didn't like it, but what could I do? Run away, and then have Iggy, or Nudge, or Angel, or Gazzy end up hurt…or worse? I couldn't risk that. As long as he doesn't hurt the flock and Iggy is okay then I won't have a choice but to do what he tells me to…**

"**What do you want?" I questioned adamantly.**

"**I need you to find something for me." I raised my eyebrows. **

"**Find what? Why can't you do it yourself?" he chuckled. **

"**Because I can't, but you having your….abilities that you do, it should be simple." **

"**What about Iggy? What about the flock?" I asked, still hating that this stranger…this creep had complete and total control over me. **

"**Boyfriend will remain in a deep sleep until you bring me what I want; the rest of your group will remain alive and well **_**as long**_** as you don't try to be a hero in this, Max." He said my name sourly, like it burned his mouth to even speak it.**

**I averted my eyes. Not knowing what to do or say, truthfully just wanting to burst into tears, but I couldn't do that. I had to save my flock. I had to save Iggy, even if it means getting myself killed...**

**I don't even know what the hell was going on… I don't know this **_**person, **_**so why does he hate me? Why does he care about anything that has to do with me? Why in the hell does he have to threaten to hurt my family? **

"**What do you want me to find?" I asked my jaw set, my eyes looking right into his, this wasn't a fucking game. Regardless of what this guy thought, this was my family, and I'm gonna do whatever I have to if it means my family is alright.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**You are not coming with me. " I continued arguing with my flock. "You, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, are going-"**

"**What about me?!" Total questioned, interrupting me. **

"**And Total," I added, annoyed that the flock couldn't just listen to me and obey me with trying to change my mind. "Listen, you are going to stay here with Iggy. You are not going to go **_**anywhere **_**except for the hospital and this house. Do not leave. At all. You're safe here, I'll be back soon, but for now you **_**will **_**cooperate with me. Understand?" **

"**But what if-"**

"**But what if you follow me and get yourself killed?" I said, glaring at Angel. She backed down, and looked at her feet. "Stay here. Everyone understands these simple instructions?" there was a series of head nodding, and I made eye contact with each to make sure they got what I said. **

**I didn't tell them where I was going or why. I didn't think it would do anything but cause problems. Me having to go find a **_**special **_**coin and necklace somewhere in this building in Germany was none of their concern. It didn't matter. It was better, and safer for them to just not know. It really was. If they knew then they would follow me and then Aimen would end Iggy's life because I let them interfere and then he would probably end them too. I wasn't going to let that happen.**

"**Listen to me this time; Guys…Please…just listen to me this time…Please." I pleaded. I really hope that they'll listen to me this time. I need them to listen to me this time. I need them to…and I really hope they will. **

"**Alright, I've gotta go, but remember to look out for each other, and stay together, and do what you need to do, and…when Iggy wakes up he's in charge, and…and I love you…and please just…just stay here where your safe…" my voice was breaking, I had to leave before I started crying. I couldn't leave crying because then they really would follow me. **

**Nudge came over to me and wrapped her arms around me, she was crying, "Max? Please be okay…" I hugged her tighter and Angel came over and hugged us, "Yeah Max, please come back and be okay," I swiped a tear from my cheek, and nodded my head; Gazzy came over now and wrapped his arms around us. "We need you, Max, make sure you come back." **

"**I'll be alright, and I'll be back. I've gotta go." I didn't give them a chance to respond; I ran across the yard and jumped into the air, spreading my wings, and flying higher and higher into the sky. **

_**Sorry this chapter is so short. This was more of a filler. The next chapters will be longer! Thanks for reading! :))**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of short, too, but it's really cool. **

**I stood outside this huge ass building that was most likely where I was going to die. Nice…**

"**Max?" I spun around at that familiar voice, knowing that that couldn't seriously be him. **

**Holy fucking shit. It was Fang. Fucking Fang was standing in front of me. Wearing his usual clothes, jeans, leather jacket, black shaggy hair falling into his face, his dark eyes looking down at me. Why can't my frickin life just be simple? Why when I already have enough crap going on, do people insist on making me put up with more crap?**

"**What do you want?" I demanded. **

**He looked down at his feet. He was nervous. Wow…Fang was nervous, the Fang, the emotionless, nonspeaking, badass Fang, was nervous. Damn…**

"**What. Do. You. Want?" I repeated. Why couldn't anybody just answer a simple frickin question anymore? **

"**I heard you needed some help." Ha! It's amazing, the Fang has spoken! **

"**I don't need help, Fang, I especially don't want help from a traitor." **

"**So I'm a traitor? Nudge and Angel and the Gasman don't seem to think so." **

"**Why the hell are you here?" I questioned. I was kinda nervous too, for the fact that me and Iggy were together…**

"**I don't know, Max, but it looks like you need help, you've been crying, and there's something up so what's going on?" **

"**I don't cry." I said adamantly. **

"**Oh yeah, because I'm pretty sure I saw you crying." **

"**What do you fucking want, Fang?" I leered. **

**There was an awkward silence. I broke it by turning, and saying, "I've gotta go, bye." **

**He grabbed my wrist and turned me back around. "Get your damn hands off of me **_**now**_**." He quickly released my arm, "Then don't walk away in the middle of a conversation with me." I laughed humorlessly. "If that is your definition of a conversation, then you really need a dictionary." **

"**Damn, Max, stop this, talk to me, what is going on?" He said, meeting my gaze. **

**I stayed silent for a few minutes; I didn't know if I wanted to tell him anything…he left me…he left us…we don't need him though…. I shouldn't tell him anything, because he doesn't care. If he cared he wouldn't have left us. He doesn't deserve to know anything. **

"**Just go, Fang, apparently you don't really want to be here, or you wouldn't have left in the first place." **

**He grabbed me by my shoulders and looked at me, "Max," I looked down at my feet, silent. "Max," he said louder. **

"**I…I…I have to…find something…or…or…or Iggy…and…and…uh…the flock…they'll….they'll…d...d…d…die…." I saw something in his eyes change, and he wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tight. **

**Great, now I was confused about Fang and Iggy…which one did I like? Which one did I care about? I mean, I care about them both, but…**

"**Who said that they'll…end…if you don't find whatever it is?" he asked me, not releasing me. **

"**Um…um…this guy…he's…he's…not human though…um…Aimen…that was his name…" **

"**Well I will find the bastard and I will kill him…Brutally." He said furiously. I choked back tears, "Y…You can't….Fight him...He can't…B…Be Hurt…." I stuttered. **

"**He can be hurt, and he will be. I promise he's not going to hurt anyone in the flock. Any of us."**

"**No," I stepped back, and looked at him. "You can't hurt him. If you punch him, it's like you get the impact, not him." **

"**I don't understand that." Fang said confusion clouding his eyes.**

"**I don't either, but we have to figure it out…" I uttered. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me and Fang crept slowly into the underground cave. **

**I don't know what he is planning, but I know he's planning something. **

**I really hope whatever it is works.**

**Personally, I'm more comfortable with just finding the stuff and giving it to the guy because if Fang's plan backfires then the flock might die. **

**We looked at each other, when we heard crumbling below us.**

**The ground below us finally caved in and I just stood there in shock, watching it fall, and then I began to fall with it.**

**Someone was yelling my name but it was distant and I didn't pay attention, then I felt someone wrapped their arm around my waist and pull me. **

**I finally focused on what was actually going on, Fang had grabbed me and we were flying upward. **

**Actually he was flying upward, but after a few seconds he landed back on concrete.**

"**So, what did you plan on doing, **_**Max**_**? You just stood there staring… You almost fucking died, Max." **

"**I would've flown up." **

"**Really? Because it didn't look like you were going do fly anywhere." **

"**I would've Fang, drop it." **

"**I don't think you would've." **

"**Stop it." I said loudly. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you."**

**He huffed, and stepped forward so that he was right in my face. **

"**Fine," he said sourly, "If you want to do this by yourself and get the flock killed, and you're precious Iggy," he met my gaze, my eyes showing fear. "Yeah, I know about you two, but I'm gone. Bye, Max."**

"**Bye, Asshole." **

**I stated, watching him fly off.**

**I didn't need him.**

**I didn't need anybody. **

**Iggy wouldn't have left me like that. **

**Iggy wouldn't have left me in the first place, but Fang did. **

**It was because Fang didn't give a rat's ass about anyone except himself, and he proved that when he walked out on his family. **

**Personally I think we're the only ones that would be able to put up with him. **

**He is such an asshole. **

**He really is. **

**I just can't believe it has taken me this long to realize it. **

**I paced around outside, fury burning. Why does he come back and then turn around and leave?**

**Why?**

**I don't understand it. **

**I hate this, all of this. **

**Everything. **

**The Erasers, the white coats, Ari, Jeb, Fang, everything. **

**Always fighting, always being on the run, it frickin sucks. **

**I'm sick of it! **

**I am so fed up with everything. **

**Damn… I only have two days and…. Three hours and seventeen minutes until all hell breaks loose. **

**I have to get my act together. **

**What if I didn't have to get my act together? **

**What if I didn't have to worry about it anymore? **

**Worry about **_**anything**_** anymore? **

**I'm not going to make it; I'm going to die anyway. **

**Everybody would probably be better off if I didn't exist… So maybe I won't anymore. **

**If I was gone, the flock would be safe; Fang and Iggy could manage them…**

**And I know that they would be alright without me. **

**Probably better off.**

**Maybe… Just one little cut and it would be over. **

**My flock would be safe, my Iggy would be safe…**

**I walked behind an abandoned building and took out my butterfly knife from inside my combat boot, and flipped it open, brushing my skin with it. **

**One little tiny cut, on one tiny little vein…**

"**Max! What the fuck are you fucking doing?!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fang grabbed my hand, and squeezed it until I shrieked and let the knife go. It clattered on the floor, but he didn't let go of my hand. ]**

**He looked me directly in my eyes. **

"**What exactly where you planning on doing, Max?" he questioned.**

"**Get your hands off of me," I tried to shake his hands off but he didn't let go of my hand. **

"**You're hurting me, damn it!" he released my hand, but didn't step back. **

"**What," he said in a stern tone, "Where you going to do?" **

**I stared into his black eyes, the gold flecks glistening in the lighting. "Answer me, Max." **

"**I…I dunno…." I hesitated. **

"**Sure about that?" He questioned. **

"**I don't know." **

**I was kinda zoned out so I really didn't hear him. **

"**Max!"**

"**Yeah…" **

"**Max!" he said in a stronger tone.**

"**What?" I asked. **

**He still didn't release me, but shook my shoulders. **

"**What were you going to do with that knife?" **

"**It doesn't matter." **

**I said, and looked at my feet. **

**He released my arm and stepped back. **

**He put his hand on my face, and made me look him in the eye.  
**

"**Max," he spoke in a low tone.**

"**The flock needs you and you know it. Straighten up, and figure out what the hell you're doing, before the flock dies… Because of you." I stared into his black eyes…fury burning. **

"**Because of me?" I said, in disbelief. **

"**Because you're not doing what you need to be, yes."**

"**Are you fucking serious? Because none of this shit would even be going on if **_**you **_**wouldn't have left, if **_**you **_**hadn't walked out on us, if **_**you **_**actually cared about us." **

"**If I did not care about you, I would not have found you, and helped you; you would be fucking dead right now." He leered, and then shoved me into the wall so hard it knocked the wind out of me, and walked out of the cave. **

**That's not true. **

**He did not save me, he went off and left me, left us, and he shouldn't have came back. **

**He does not care about us. **

**Nobody cares about him either. **

**I turned around and punched the nearby wall until my knuckles were bloody, and burning. **

**I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. **

**If I get the stuff for the guy, what if he just decides to kill the flock anyway? **

**The dude wants me dead, or to suffer. **

**I don't know why, but that's what he wants, so… So if I'm dead, he'll back the fuck off and leave the flock alone. **

**Maybe… **

**Hopefully…**

**Possibly…**

**So I can just kill myself… **

**And then all this shit would be over…**


End file.
